Realise
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Alexis tenta ajudar Snape mas acaba magoada. Contudo Snape apercebe-se a tempo.


**Realise**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Alexis entra na enfermaria.

-Alexis, precisas de alguma coisa?- perguntou a Madame Pomfrey.

-Sim, eu… - Alexis interrompeu a sua frase quando viu alguém que ela conhecia, deitado numa cama, em muito mau estado.

-Alexis?

-Professor Snape? – disse Alexis baixinho, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Alexis correu para Snape. Ele estava mesmo em muito mau estado. Estava cheio de cortes, um braço ao peito. Alexis perguntou:

-O que lhe aconteceu?

-Não sei bem. De certeza que foi uma missão de Dumbledore. Ele simplesmente aparatou aqui, neste estado. Assim que aparatou ficou inconsciente. Eu tratei dele e agora é esperar que acorde.

-Posso ficar aqui um bocado com ele?- madame Pomfrey ficou surpresa.

-A menina… a menina quer ficar aqui? Com o professor Snape?

-Sim, se não houver problema, claro.

-Não, não há problema nenhum. Contudo tenho que admitir que é um pouco estranho.

-Porquê?

-Nunca ninguém quer saber do professor Snape. Aposto que muitos até ficavam contentes se o vissem assim.

-Que horror!

-Está bem querida, mas é verdade.

-Não sei se é bem assim. De certeza que há alguém que goste do professor Snape.

-Isso há de certeza.- Madame Pomfrey piscou-lhe o olho e ela corou.

-Não é nada do que está a pensar.- disse-lhe, ainda envergonhada.

-Eu não estou a pensar em nada. Em que é que você está a pensar que eu estou a pensar? Porque se o pensa está a considerar alguma possibilidade.

-Quase que me perdi no seu raciocínio.- disse, brincando.- Mas diga-me uma coisa, o professor Snape é mesmo assim, é mesmo uma pessoa pouco amigável, por assim dizer.

-Alexis, isso vai ter que ser a menina a descobrir. Mas não se esqueça que o professor Snape é uma pessoa muito sofrida, é normal que não seja muito fácil lidar com ele. Mas isso não significa que ele seja má pessoa. Contudo, com todas estas missões as coisas não ficam mais fáceis.

-Eu tenho notado que há um tempo para cá ele tem andado um pouco mais irritadiço, mais mal-humorado.

-Na verdade não o censuro. Quanto mais tempo ele passa com o senhor das trevas, mais alma ele lhe consome. Mais ele vê que não tem nada a perder.

-Porque é que ele não tem nada a perder?

-Uma coisa era ele voltar das missões e saber que tem alguém que gosta dele à espera, que se vier neste estado tem alguém que o ama a cuidar dele, a tratar dele. Simplesmente que ele sinta que tem uma razão para não desejar morrer quando o deixam neste estado. Fique com ele, Alexis. É bom que ele sinta, pelo menos uma vez na vida, que alguém está ao lado dele. Contudo depreendo que sabe que ele não vai reagir bem à sua presença, embora, certamente, fique feliz por a ter ao lado dele.

-Sim, mas tenho a certeza que vale a pena. – Alexis esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Poppy ! – a professora Sprout entrou a correr na enfermaria.

-O que se passa Pomona ? – perguntou a madame Pomfrey.

-O Neville cometeu um erro e todas as minhas plantas transformaram-se em grandes tentáculos venenosos. Os alunos estão cheios de picadas, preciso de os trazer para aqui para iniciar o tratamento. – assim que terminou de falar a professora Sprout saiu a correr.

-Claro. Hummm… Alexis, tem que levar o professor Snape daqui.

-Como? E para onde o levo?

-Sabe onde ficam os aposentos dele para poder aparatar?

-Não…

-Então levo-os para os seus.

-Não sei se isso é apropriado…

-Alexis, estou prestes a ficar com a enfermaria cheia de alunos com picadas venenosas. Que podem até ser contagiosas. O Snape já está no estado que está. Qualquer alteração pode influenciar o seu estado de saúde. Quer que ele fique bem ou não?

-Claro que sim.

-Então, minha querida, leve-o!

-Está bem. Algumas precauções que eu deva tomar?

-Sim. Vigie a temperatura dele. Se ele tiver febre dê-lhe esta poção. Tem que lhe passar esta pomada nos cortes da cara, não pode deixar a pele secar. Não se preocupe, Alexis. Vai correr tudo bem.

-Deus queira. Mas como é que achas que ele vai reagir quando acordar e vir que está nos meus aposentos?

-Sinceramente não sei. Tente explicar-lhe as coisas com calma. Quer que lhe dê uns tranquilizantes?

-Não, obrigada. Bem, vou andando.

-Boa sorte.

-Para si também.

Alexis agarrou o braço de Snape e aparatou nos seus aposentos, de modo a que ele ficasse deitado na sua cama. Como é que ela iria imaginar que iria ter o Snape deitado na sua cama. Como ela queria despir-lhe todas aquelas vestes negras e beijar o seu corpo. "Controla-te!" pensou ela. Snape remexeu um pouco na cama e ela teve que morder o lábio inferior para não se deitar ao lado dele e o abraçar. Alexis estava tão concentrada nas suas fantasias que nem deu por Snape acordar. Contudo ela foi acordada dos seus sonhos quando ouviu:

-Onde é que eu estou? – perguntou ele.

-Professor… ahhh, está nos meus aposentos.

-O quê? – Snape começou a levantar-se mas Alexis colocou a mão no seu peito e empurrou-o de volta para a cama. Os lábios deles ficaram as centímetros.

-Não se levante. Calma, eu explico-lhe tudo. – Snape obedeceu. – Eu fui à enfermaria falar com a madame Pomfrey e viu-o lá deitado. Entretanto a madame Sprout entrou a correr a dizer que houve um acidente na aula dela e que precisava de trazes os alunos para a enfermaria. Como o professor não podia estar exposto aquilo, ela pediu-me que o trouxesse para um sitio seguro. Como eu não sabia onde ficavam os seus aposentos, tive que o trazer para aqui.

-Porque se preocupa comigo menina "eu-sou-tão-doce"? Acha que sou mais um dos seus casos de caridade?

-Professor… - Alexis deixou escapar uma lágrima.

-Oh, Alexis, vem cá. – Snape sentou-se na cama e estendeu-lhe a mão, sentiu-se muito mal com o que disse.

Inicialmente Alexis ficou reticente. Não sabia se devia ou não agarrar-lhe a mão. Ela agarrou-lhe a mão. Ele puxou-a para ele, obrigando-a a sentar-se à sua frente. Depois passou-lhe os braços pelos ombros dela, abraçando-a. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha. Ele começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela deixou cair suavemente a cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro de Snape e cerrou os olhos. Estava a arder de desejo. Ele puxou-lhe a camisola e tirou-lhe o soutien. Passou-lhe a mão pelos seios. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido que deixou Snape louco. Alexis levantou-se e sentou-se no colo de Snape. Ficaram cara a cara, olhos nos olhos. Ambos os olhos possuíam chamas ardentes de desejo. Ela passou o lábios dela pelos dele, Snape tentou o beijou, mas ela afastou-se suficientemente depressa. Ela estava a provoca-lo. Queria brincar um pouco com ele antes de se render. Começou a desapertar botão a botão das vestes negras de Snape. Retirou-lhe o casaco, deixando em camisa branca. Colocou a mão, lentamente, no primeiro botão, ia provocá-lo o mais possível. Snape não aguentava mais, retirou-lhe as mãos da camisa e rasgou-a num só gesto. Deitou-se, levando-a consigo e virou, ficando ele por cima, ele queria agora ser o detentor do poder. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, os lábios, percorreu todo o corpo de Alexis e retirou-lhe as calças. Ele queria ir devagar, não a queria pressionar. Tinha medo que tudo aquilo estragasse a possibilidade de um futuro juntos. Alexis percebeu a sua insegurança e os seus receios. Virou novamente, agora ela ficou por cima. Retirou as calças de Snape e o que viria a seguir fez Alexis esquecer das palavras afiadas que ele tinha proferido há alguns minutos atrás e fez Snape esquecer que ela era sua aluna e menor. Os corpos suados roçavam um no outro. Horas depois deixaram-se vencer pelo cansaço e caíram na cama. Alexis rolou para cima dele e fixou os seus olhos nos dele. Nenhum dos dois precisava falar. Eles sabiam bem as consequências do acto que tinham cometido, mas estavam prontas para as enfrentar a todas. Ela deu-lhe um beijo suave e Snape correspondeu. Estava extremamente cansado, mas não desperdiçava a oportunidade de sentir os lábios de Alexis. Alexis levantou-se e dirigiu-se á casa de banho, queria tomar um duche e limpar-se. Assim que sentiu a água a escorrer pelo seu corpo, sentiu um corpo juntar-se ao seu. Ela virou-se a abraçou Snape. Ela só pensava em como era bom sentir o corpo dele junto do seu. Ela quebrou o abraço e colocou ambas as mãos na face dele. Passou-lhe as mãos pelos olhos, pelos lábios, queria conhecer cada traço dele. Ela não queria que tudo aquilo tivesse sido uma fantasia de uma noite, queria construir a sua vida ao lado de Snape. Ela não sabia bem de onde vinha tudo aquilo, todo aquele sentimento. Snape parecia ter percebido.

-Isto também é novo para mim, Alexis. – Snape colocou também a sua mão na face de Alexis.- mas não significa que não seja verdadeiro.

-Porque é que ages sempre de uma maneira tão insensível?

-Bem, vamos sair daqui? Daqui a um bocado ficamos sem pele. – Snape desviou o assunto e virou-se para sair do chuveiro.

Alexis agarrou-lhe o braço e virou-o novamente para ela. Agarrou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o. Snape correspondeu. Terminaram o beijo com um abraço.

-Sei que, verdadeiramente, mal nos conhecemos. Mas podes confiar em mim. Eu prometo que não te vou magoar Severus.

Alexis esboçou-lhe um sorriso carinho, pegou numa toalha, saiu do chuveiro e dirigiu-se para o quarto. Snape fechou a torneira de água quente, deixando apenas a água fria a correr sobre o seu corpo. Alexis vestiu-se e passado algum tempo achou estranho Snape ainda não ter saído do banho. Entrou na casa de banho e viu-o ainda debaixo de água, tinha os lábios roxos e tremia.

-Severus! – gritou Alexis, abrindo a porta do chuveiro e puxando-o para fora.

Alexis abraçou-o.

-Meu Deus, Severus, estás gelado !

Snape não respondeu. Alexis, ainda abraçada a Snape, agarrou numa toalha e passou-a pelas costas dele. Depois abraçou-o com mais força para ver se ele aquecia. Quanto sentiu que Snape já não termia tanto, tirou-lhe a toalha e vestiu-lhe o pijama azul de flanela. Ele parecia estar em transe. Ela deu-lhe mão, sentou-o na cama e ela sentou-se numa poltrona verde, que estava ao lado da cama. Agarrou-lhe a mãos mas não disse nada, apenas ficou a olhá-lo.

-Queria ver se me passava a vontade de te contar tudo. De te contar a minha vida. – disse finalmente Snape.

-E porque queres que a vontade passe? Por não me contas tudo? Não te ia fazer sentir melhor?

-Não, porque depois podias ficar a odiar-me e eu não te quero perder.

-Severus, que disparate. Nada do que me possas contar vai fazer com que eu goste menos de ti. Confia em mim, por favor. Eu vou estar sempre aqui.

Snape contou-lhe todo o seu passado. Alexis percebeu que com toda a tragédia e falta de amor com que foi obrigado a viver toda a sua vida, era natural que ele se tivesse tornado uma pessoa amargurada. Mas ela estava disposta a acabar com isso tudo. Ela queria amá-lo, queria que ele se sentisse amado. Queria também, a todo o custo, acabar com aquelas missões de Dumbledore e de Voldmort. Ela sabia que ele não ia aguentar muito mais. Ela sabia o que tinha a fazer e iria conversar sobre isso com Snape. Ela não ia deixar mais ninguém por a vida dele em risco.

-Então, o que pensas de mim agora? – perguntou Snape.

Alexis não lhe respondeu. Levantou-se da poltrona, subiu para cima da cama e colocou-se atrás de Snape. Afastou-lhe o cabelo negro e beijou-lhe o pescoço, enquanto lhe acariciava a cara com as mãos. Snape inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a no ombro de Alexis e ela via uma lágrima escorrer a face de Snape. Ela levou a mão à cara dele, esmagou a lágrima com o dedo e percorreu a face de Snape com ele, terminando na boca, que ela beijou de seguida. Ela sentou-se no colo de Snape e disse-lhe, afastando-lhe o cabelo dos olhos:

-Penso que és um homem maravilhoso. Um homem corajoso com um coração puro. E penso que … - começou a passar-lhe os dedos pelos olhos cerrados - … estes olhos já viram demasiada maldade.

-Eu sou um homem horrível… - foi interrompido por Alexis.

-Maldade que o teu coração nunca sentiu. – terminou Alexis.

-Eu não quero mais missões, eu não quero ver mais maldade. Eu só quero poder estar contigo. – Snape começou a chorar abraçou-a. – eu sei que tudo isto é muito recente. Que apesar de todos estes anos como professor e aluna, que só nos conhecemos superficialmente. Mas eu sinto que depois de tudo o que fizemos hoje, depois de tudo o que sentimos hoje, que há algo muito verdadeiro entre nós que merece ser explorado. Nada do que aconteceu hoje foi capricho. Foi paixão, Alexis.

Alexis empurrou o peito de Snape, fazendo com que ele se deitasse, ela rolou para o lado, saindo de cima dele. Eles compuseram-se na cama, ficando deitados confortavelmente e Alexis deitou-se no peito de Snape, que a abraçou.

-Promete-me uma coisa. –sussurou Alexis.

-O que quiseres! – disse Snape.

-Nunca mais me largues!

-Nunca mais, é uma promessa!

FIM


End file.
